


Let Go. Sam Winchester Series.

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, D/s, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Sam Winchester, Erotica, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: A smut series based on a request by one of my followers. Y/N has come from the bar crying and Sam thinks her boyfriend dumped her. Turns out, they weren't dating at all. The man in question was actually her dominant and cut off their relationship. Sam offers to be her new dominant, but between hunting and secret crushes, how long can this last?





	1. Rules Are Rules

Sam frowned as he looked up to you, seeing you shift anxiously as you texted someone. “Who are you chatting with?” Dean asked, looking up from cleaning his gun.

 

“A nun.” You said simply.

 

“Really? What’s her name?” Dean asked, surprised.

 

“Nun Ya.”

 

Sam chuckled as you smirked, not looking up from your phone. Dean rolled his eyes as he got up. “Well, you guys ready to hit the bar?” He asked.

 

“Yep,” You said, hopping up to your feet. 

 

Sam eyed the way your jeans hugged your hips, mouth twitching a bit as he followed you out the door. Dean hit his chest. “Dude, you seriously need to hit that,” Dean teased.

 

“What? No. Y/N wouldn’t ever want anything like that with me,” Sam scoffed.

 

Dean shrugged and followed you to the car, giving you a playful swat to your ass. You yelped and kicked his thigh, making him laugh. “Down, boy!” You laughed with him.

 

Sam huffed a bit, clenching his jaw at that. Once they were at the bar, Sam watched you from the table they grabbed. You were dancing with some guy. When he’d arrived, you smiled big and hugged him. He kissed your cheek.

 

“Guess she knows him,” Dean had said before running off with some other girl.

 

Sam just hummed as he watched the man holding you with more familiarity than he was comfortable with. He finally gave up and went to the motel, pissed and horny.

 

He was watching a documentary at nearly midnight when he heard your bedroom door next to his and Dean’s slam shut. You let out a growl that could be heard through the paper thin walls before the creak of the bed. He was bracing himself to hear you start moaning for what’s-his-name. Instead, it was a deafening silence. Sam frowned, listening carefully before he heard a quiet sob.

 

Sam was on his feet quickly and walking next door, knocking on the door. “Y/N?” He called in. He heard your soft sigh and you called out for him to enter. He did and saw you hugging the pillow. “Hey. Are you okay?”

 

You watched him before shaking your head. “No,” You whimpered out. Sam hurried in, closing the door behind him and pulling you into a tight hug. You leaned into him and whimpered softly against his chest.

 

“Was it that guy at the bar?” You nodded. “What the fuck did he do?”

 

“No. Nothing like that,” You sighed shakily. You were blushing now as you hugged the motel pillow to your chest. “He...Well…”

 

“He was your boyfriend?” Sam asked, smiling gently. You shook your head. Sam made a face. “So...What...I don’t--”

 

“He was my dom,” You said quickly, blushing brightly. Sam’s eyes widened in surprise. You nodded. “Being a submissive is kind of...better for me. It just feels better so he was my dominant. But we agreed to, should either of us find someone we want to, at some point, marry, we cut it off. Well...he found someone. He just wanted to tell me tonight in person since we were close to his town.”

 

“Oh,” Sam said softly.

 

“So I guess we kinda broke up, kinda didn’t.” Sam nodded. “It just hurts mostly because I…” You trailed off, nervous about elaborating.

 

“You don’t wanna start over and find a new guy,” Sam elaborated to which you nodded. Sam hummed, thinking about it. “Y/N...If….it’s not weird…”

 

You looked up and blushed brightly. Was he being serious? You hid your crush on the younger Winchester, hoping to God he never heard those late nights when you’d pant his name in the shower. But was he really offering to be your dominant?

 

“Sam, if you don’t want that, it’s cool. You don’t have to for--”

 

“I want to,” Sam said, looking to you. He shrugged. “And I mean, with it being us, at least it’ll be easier on us both. We know limits of each other for the most part. We know there will be days when we can’t wait to find someone at the bar.”

 

You nodded, seeing his point. You kept blushing. “Sam, uh...I don’t know. It won’t freak you out?”

 

“Why would it?” You blushed and hid your face in your pillow, mumbling the words. Sam smiled and gently lifted your head. “C’mon. Tell me.”

 

“I...I like...pet-play.” Sam’s eyes widened and you panicked. “See? I knew it! You think it’s weird and--”

 

“Sir...or Master?” He asked you softly, voice lowering. You gulped, mumbling “Sir” softly before Sam smiled. “And what do you prefer to be called?”

 

“K...Kitten.”

 

Sam smirked a little and ran his hand through your hair gently. “Then come here, Kitten. Lay down in my lap. We can just go over rules for now. Sound good?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” You hummed, leaning into his touch. Sam pulled away from the pillow and pulled you so you were laying across his lap, curled up. You hummed as he petted your head gently, smiling to you. “Are you really okay with this?”

 

“Yeah. I think we could both use it honestly,” He admitted. “What’s your preferred safe word?” You shrugged in response. “Alright. Let’s try…’Angel Blade.’ Something we wouldn’t normally say during sex if you want that.”

 

You hummed as his fingers moved through your hair carefully. “I can get with it,” You said. “As for sex, if it’s okay...not yet?”

 

“That’s alright with me,” He said, smiling to you. “For now, I want to pamper my kitten. That okay?”

 

You shivered, blushing and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

 

Sam smiled as you slowly relaxed, lazily wrapping an arm around his hip as you adjusted your head on his thigh. “Feel a bit better?” You nodded and he tugged your hair a bit. “What was that?”

 

You hummed. “I just nodded,” You chuckled softly.

 

Sam smiled. “Okay. Rule one: I ask you a question and you’ll say ‘Yes, Sir’ or ‘No, Sir’. Either way, you’ll address me as ‘Sir.’ Understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You hummed.

 

“Rule Two: Please safe word if you need to.” You looked up at him at that, making him smile. “I don’t wanna push you too far.”

 

You smiled at that. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Such a good kitten,” He praised, watching you shiver. “So you like being told what a good girl you are?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You hummed softly before turning so you were laying on your to watch him. Sam’s eyes darkened as he petted your head. “Something wrong?”

 

Sam hummed. “What are your limits?”

 

“No fisting.”

 

“God no,” Sam said quickly, shuddering almost. You both giggled and went over the rules and limits. As you both spoke, your breaths got a little heavier and you even noticed his cock getting harder. You bit your lip, making him smirk. “Something wrong, Kitten?”

 

“Sir...you’re turning me on,” You whined softly.

 

Sam hummed. “We shouldn’t have sex yet though,” He said, petting your hair still. “Up. Lay down on the bed.” You did as he said, resting your head on the pillows as he got off the bed and sat on the chair by your bed. “Gonna be a good kitten for me?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” You hummed, not sure what he wanted.

 

“You don’t have to strip down yet. But I’m going to tell you where to touch and you’re going to cum when I say so. Understand?” You nodded and he gave you a long stare.

 

“Y-Yes, Sir,” You panted out.

 

“Go ahead and get comfortable, Kitten,” He said, watching you as he rested his hand over his groin.

 

You smiled and stretched out, exaggerating an arch in your back. Sam kept a straight face as his eyes raked over your figure, noting how your shirt slid up your stomach.

 

“We’ll start easy,” He said lowly. “Drag your fingers over your neck slowly.” You frowned, not understanding at first but doing so. You shivered as your fingertips tickled your skin. “That’s a good girl. Imagine my fingers on your neck. I’d trace every sensitive spot on your neck, scratch my nails gently along your jaw.” You scratched gently, shivering a little. “Use your other hand to trace your chest but don’t touch your breasts yet.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You hummed, blushing as you trailed your fingers just under your ear as your fingertips traced your collarbone.

 

“Such a beautiful kitten,” He praised as you traced your skin, squirming a bit. “Do you like it? Do you like imagining that I’m touching you?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You mumbled, looking to him. “Please?”

 

“Not tonight, Kitten. Gotta behave for me, alright?” You whined softly in response, pouting your lips. “Now, now,” He chastised, smirking a bit. “You’re not gonna start disobeying already are you?”

 

You pouted and shook your head. “No, Sir.” You trailed your hand along your sternum, eyes closing as you moved it around your breast, almost cupping it, but not quite so.

 

Sam licked his lips as you squirmed for him. “Open your legs up and use the hand on your neck to move down your stomach. That’s it. Just touch yourself. Not beyond those tight jeans of yours.”

 

You were blushing and licking your lips anxiously now as your hand rubbed your stomach and traced along your waistband teasingly as you looked at him, silently pleading for him. He just smirked, gently squeezing his hardening cock under his jeans.

 

“Tell me what you want, Kitten.”

 

“I want you, Sir,” You panted out softly. “I want you to touch me instead. Please?”

 

“No,” Sam said simply, making you whimper in defeat. “Behave and I’ll let you cum. Go ahead. Start playing with your breast. You can slide your hand under your shirt.”

 

You decided to be just as mean to him. Instead, you moved your clothing aside and pulled your breast out, groping gently. Sam licked his lips at that sight of you. You tugged at your nipple gently and whined, arching upward to your hand. Your hand on your stomach was lightly scratching at your soft abs until Sam could see light pink streaks start to appear.

 

“Stop,” He said sternly and let his chest swell with pride as you froze on command. “You shouldn’t scratch yourself so hard. You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” You said softly, feeling a bit guilty.

 

“The only one that marks you up now is me. Got that?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You said, giving him a sweet smile.

 

“Good girl. You can start touching yourself now.”

 

You popped the button on your jeans and pushed down the fly. Sam could see the hem of your black-lace panties and licked his lips as your hand slid down. He watched you gasp softly as your fingers gently brushed over your clit. You made gentle circles on your clit, working yourself up as you squirmed and palmed your breast gently.

 

Sam licked his lips as he watched you squirm and whine. You whimpered quietly before your hand pushed further into your pants. You moaned lowly and he grunted, pulling out his own cock. You heard him spit into his palm and looked over.

 

“Fuck,” You moaned as you saw his length in his palm. Sam’s hands were huge and it barely covered half his length.

 

Sam smirked at your lustful gaze. “Like it?” You nodded and he smirked. “Bet you can’t wait to feel this milking out your orgasms.”

 

“Sir, please,” You begged again, biting your lip.

 

“Do you like to swallow?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You panted, working your fingers faster. You were rocking your hips in time with his hand pumping over his huge cock and whined lowly.

 

“Fuck yeah. Such a good little kitten. You need to drink your milk, don’t you? Maybe I should have you do that. Have you suck my cock every morning until you’re swallowing my load.” Sam smirked as you whined and curled your fingers. He bit his lip, groaning as you shook. “You’re not gonna cum without permission, are you, Kitten?”

 

“No, Sir,” You panted, whining. “Fuck, I won’t, Sir. But I need to.”

 

“Not yet. What about facials?” Your blush and lip bite gave you away. “So you like having your face just loaded with cum then?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You whimpered, your legs squeezing tightly together. “Fuck, Sam!” You moaned, growing desperate.

 

Sam smirked as he said, “Cum.” He watched you shake and cry out as you orgasmed, back arching off the bed. He got up, still stroking himself before he stood over you, watching you moaning and riding your pleasure. “Gonna get your first facial from me, Kitten,” He grunted before his head fell back to let out a moan.

 

You gasped softly as it hit your lips and cheeks. You kept your eyes closed, whining softly as you licked your lips. When Sam finally settled, he panted, watching you lick your lips and swipe up the hot seed from your skin and suck on your fingers. “Fucking hell, Y/N,” he groaned, watching you pull your hand from between your legs and suck on them too. He smirked, sitting next to you as he panted and petted your head.

 

You hummed, nuzzling his hand gently. “That’s a good girl,” Sam praised. He fixed his pants and smiled. “Why don’t you rest up and shower. My kitten deserves a nice bath.”

 

You smiled, feeling much more relaxed than when you’d come back to the room. “Thank you, Sam.” You gently kissed his hand. 

 

He took the hand you’d touched yourself with and kissed your still wet fingertips gently, smirking to you. “Anytime, Kitten.”


	2. Tastes Like Heaven

“Anytime, Kitten.”

 

Even as you stirred the next morning in your bed, ready to go back to your home in the Bunker, you couldn’t help but blush. Your entire body was heating up with the need to be filled, to be owned. Instead, you could only absently rub your neck.

 

Your old dom never collared you. He said it was too permanent of a thing, and given that it was only a bit of loose entertainment when you and the brothers blew by this town, it was the best decision. It didn’t mean it hurt any less.

 

You briefly wondered if Sam would be interested in that but quickly dashed away the thoughts as you got up with Dean’s knocking as motivation.

 

“Yo, Y/N! Up and at ‘em!” He called in.

 

“I’m awake,” You called out somewhat hoarsely. Dean was silent for a long moment then came in. A look of worry was spread across your face as you got out of the scratchy motel bed. “What?”

 

“Sam said that guy dumped you. You okay?” He asked, leaning against the door frame.

 

You made a face. You were glad Sam didn’t tell him the whole truth, about the whole submissive thing, but it did hurt a little Sam apparently neglected to tell his brother about you and him. You decided to let that be his news to tell and gave Dean a small smile.

 

“I’m as good as I’m going to be right now,” You admitted.

 

Dean nodded, still looking worrisome before he simply said, “The guy’s a dumbass. But I’m fairly sure you know that. You know you can always talk to me, okay?”

 

You smiled a bit more, nodding. “Thanks, man,” You said softly as you grabbed your bag. You pulled out a clean pair of shoes and a hoodie for the ride back. “Ready?”

 

“Whenever you are. Sam’s still packing all his crap. Maybe you can help him. I just gotta check the oil. Need to change it when we get back,” He admitted before vanishing.

 

Your heart gave a little flutter of excitement as you nodded, watching the eldest leave. You bit your lip in anticipation before leaving the key card on the nightstand for the staff to find and going to Sam.

 

You watched him securing his laptop in his bag, but noticed the strew of a mess in the room. “Need help?” You asked.  
Sam smiled to you. “Ah, please?” He chuckled. “Sorry. Dean was tearing through my stuff swearing I had his socks.”

 

“Did you tell him to suck it?” You asked as you got to work.

 

Sam walked to you and lifted your chin. Your face went red as you met his gaze. “No. That’s your job,” He said softly. It took all your strength to not melt into him and start purring for him. He smiled and leaned down. “Can I kiss you?”

 

You nodded slowly and he gave you a stern look. You gulped thickly and whimpered out a “yes, sir” under your breath before his lips met yours. You melted into the kiss though! Sam’s lips moved slowly, and it was then you’d realized he hadn’t kissed you the night before, only the fingers you’d touched yourself with.

 

Sam pulled away before the kiss delved into anything more. “I want to try a new thing tonight, Kitten. You got to taste me. I would like to devour my pet.”

 

“Please, Sir,” You begged. You weren’t sure how much blood your cheeks could sustain.

 

Sam let out a shaky breath, resting his forehead against yours as he gripped your arms gently. His smile eased any fears you had about him not being into this as he opened his eyes to look into yours. “No idea how good it feels when you call me that.”

 

“Just don’t tease me when I start purring,” You giggled playfully.

 

Sam looked ready to say something but pulled away, leaving you confused until Dean walked in. “You two done making out?” He huffed. It was clear he had no clue what was actually going on. Sam finished packing and you lifted up your bag and Sam’s. 

 

Sam took it from you, smiling to you and you both followed his brother out. The ride itself was long, but it was like a trip through time as you’d fallen asleep in the backseat. You didn’t realize how tired you really were until you’d woken. Night had long since fallen and you had Sam’s jacket draped over you.

 

You hummed as you stirred. Dean chuckled. “Wakey wakey, Princess,” He teased. “You sleep okay?”

 

You nodded, yawning a little. “I’m sorry,” You mumbled. “I didn’t realize I fell asleep.”

 

Dean smiled and got out, opening the door for you as he walked by. “It’s all good. He did too,” He said, nodding to the front passenger seat. Sure enough, Sam was dozing soundly with a spoon in his mouth. No doubt one of Dean’s pranks. “You doing okay? You looked kinda rough this morning.”

 

You just smiled sweetly to Dean. “I’ll be fine,” You promised. You knew you would.

 

Dean then smirked. “Just saying. I’m gonna get him up and I’ll be heading for the bar.” He winked playfully.

 

You rolled your eyes. Of course Dean would kill the moment by being a dork. But he was also the only one you’d confided your crush on Sam to. Of course, Dean had to tease you every moment you and Sam were ever alone. The dick.

 

You grabbed your bag from the trunk and headed for your room. You remembered what Sam had wanted and quickly grabbed all your toiletries before slipping into your bathroom. You scrubbed and shaved and plucked everything that needed to be.

 

You had only just pulled on an overly large tee-shirt when you heard a knock at your bedroom door. “It’s open,” You called. Sure enough, Sam’s figure came in. He eyed you, smiling a little. You blushed under his gaze, tugging your shirt down a bit at the hem.

 

“Feel better now?” He asked, smiling softly to you as he approached. You nodded and he watched you, his eyes commanding your submission.

 

You had to bite back your whine as you whispered out, “Yes, Sir. Much.”

 

“Good kitten,” He praised, petting your still damp hair. You leaned into his touch as he wrapped his free arm around him. “Dean’s gone.”

 

“Good,” You said quietly, biting your lip.

 

Sam smiled and stooped down, kissing you gently as he let his hands grip at you. You leaned into him happily, having to stand on your tiptoes in hopes it wouldn’t hurt his back. Instead, he just bent and lifted you by your legs, his hands cupping your ass. Your very bare ass. Sam looked to you as he held you and smirked, squeezing it. “Fuck, such a great ass.” He groaned, laying you out on your bed.

 

He kissed you until you swear your lips were actually melting against his. He then pushed up the shirt, licking his lips as he eyed the juncture between your legs. He glanced up at you. “What’s the safe word?”

 

“Angel Blade,” You said. “Sir, please.”

 

Sam groaned and dipped down, kissing your inner thigh gently as he worked his way to your folds. The first lick left you gasping and the second ripped the whimper from you. His hands gently rubbed your thighs as he slowly dragged his tongue over your labia. You whimpered and sighed in pleasure, opening your legs up more for him. He praised you softly, nuzzling at your leg before parting your folds and licking along your sex.

 

You moaned lowly, head falling back. His tongue was working at your clit and you could feel his finger teasing at your wet hole until you were rocking your hips down. “Use your words, Kitten,” He hummed softly.

 

“Fuck, Sir. Please. Please use your fingers, Sir.”

 

“What for?” he asked, pushing up a slight to catch your eye. You whimpered as he smirked. “C’mon, Kitten. Tell me where you want my fingers.”

 

“In my pussy. Please, Sir! Please finger me.” You begged, not even ashamed to be under him like this.

 

Sam smirked and slid in one digit. You clenched around him as his finger curled and his tongue toyed with your clit. You whined and squirmed. Then he slid in another finger.

 

“You’re so good for me, Kitten,” Sam praised between kisses to your clit. He pumped his fingers slowly, his free hand rubbing your thigh. “Taste so sweet. And you got all cleaned up for me? So good for me.”

 

You blushed and squirmed, gasping when his fingers rubbed at your g-spot. “Oh, right there?” He asked, smirking against your labia. He started to pumped his hand faster now, milking your g-spot and whispering between sucks to your clit.

 

“Fuck, Sir!” You moaned, shaking as your back arched up. “Sam, please!” You begged.

 

“Cum for me,” He growled, watching you. Your walls clenched around him and he groaned as he worked you through your orgasm. His fingers were replaced by his tongue as he cleaned you up.

 

You moaned and clutched at the sheets, afraid to reach down and tug at his hair, not knowing if he’d like that or not. You just laid there, squirming as Sam feasted on your juices. You whined and moaned, shaking. You realized quickly he wasn’t stopping.

 

“Fu-Fuck, Sir!” You moaned, thighs trying to close. Sam growled and pinned your legs against your chest, tongue still working at your folds. His free hand slapped your ass, making you moan and rock down. “Oh god…”

 

“My Kitten likes to be spanked?” He asked and you could feel that damn smirk on his face. You felt the bed rock and saw him rutting his hips against the bed, trying to alleviate his own tension. “Fuck, I just want to eat you out all night.”

 

“Sir, you...you need to cum too.”

 

“Not tonight. I’m going to eat you out all night,” He said, opening your legs so you could see the fierce determination in his eyes. “You’re going to just lay there like a good pet and let me. Aren’t you?”

 

You shivered and nodded, mumbling, “Yes, Sir,” before he dove back down, ripping a louder moan from you this time.


	3. Rough Riding

You hated this. This was dumb. This was utterly and completely stupid. “Do I have to stay behind?” You grumbled out, knowing the answer full well.

 

“Not risking it,” Dean said as he and Sam packed away a few weapons. It was a werewolf hunt, something you’d never really been too keen on ever attending. It was more of seeing Sam go away for maybe a week, minimum if you were lucky. The werewolf they were hunting was targeting young women, women like yourself.

 

It made you huffy to have to deal with it, but you’d stay behind, if only to calm them down. Sam looked up at you and you had to push back the urge to hug onto him and beg him to stay. Not with Dean in the room, you reminded yourself.

 

Sam gave you a small smile, as if silently trying to reassure you. You had to fight off a blush. The hickeys he’d left on your thighs and hips were only just starting to fade, but he liked to add more every night. So far, it’s only gone as far as him giving you oral and fingering you. Your tongue tingled at the thought of what it would feel like to have the weight of his cock in your mouth.

 

Sam’s smirk made you look away, pursing your lips into a pout as you heard Dean say, “Don’t worry so much, Y/N. We’ll be fine.”

 

“I know,” You sighed, looking to him. “But still, what if--”

 

“Relax,” Sam said lowly to you and your eyes immediately snapped back to his. He smiled sweetly to you. “Would it help if we checked in?”

 

You slowly nodded. “Please,” You started, cutting off before you could say “Sir” out of reflex.

 

The boys gave you each a hug, Sam’s a bit tighter than normal, and left. You sighed as you listened to the Impala driving away. You’d have a week to yourself.

 

Time passed, and every day, the boys checked in for you. Soon enough, you finally got a Skype call on your phone. Sam wanted to video message you. You answered, smiling, “Hey, Sam.”

 

“We’re leaving tomorrow. Got the wolf,” Sam told you.

 

You smiled big, congratulating him before studying the surrounding area on your screen. “You’re not out drinking with Dean?” You asked, curiously.

 

“Nah. He’s out and found some chick for the night. Figured I’d talk to my kitten.” You face went red as the smirk spread over Sam’s lips. “Wanna try something crazy?”

 

“D...Depends.” You mumbled, suddenly shy all over again. Phone sex, or rather Skype sex...You’d never really done anything like that. You were really nervous. “S...Sir?”

 

Sam’s expression changed. “Y/N, the safe word is there for a reason. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Alright?”

 

“I know, uh...I’ve…”

 

“Never done this? Well, I’m glad I can be your first, if you’ll let me.”

 

You smiled and nodded. “I’d like that, Sir.”

 

“Good. I’ll give you some privacy to do what you want. In fact, if you want, you can just record it and send it to me.”

 

“No, I...I’m okay with Skyping,” You muttered shyly. You couldn’t stop your heart from thudding in your chest. “Can I uhm...keep my shirt on at least?”

 

“Aw,” Sam cooed. “Is my cute little kitten shy?” You pouted to the screen, making him grin before he said, “That’s fine, Kitten. Get yourself ready for me. Call me back once you are. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You giggled before hanging up. You smirked to yourself and hurried back to your room, knowing just what to do.

 

You set up the chair and placed the suction cupped dildo in the center of it. You had to tie up the flannel from Sam’s room at your hips so he could see the lacy pink thong you were wearing to match your toys. You set up the laptop on your dresser, arranging everything so it looked nice before finally calling him.

 

“There you are,” He greeted, smiling before blinking, seeing the flannel half hanging off of you. “Isn’t that my shirt?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You giggled. “Do you like it?”

 

He grinned, biting his lip. “Yeah, I do. Mind if I see the rest?” You grinned back and stepped back, letting him see you completely. Sam almost immediately sat up, eyeing you hungrily. “Damn, Y/N.”

 

“Do you like it, Sir?” You asked cutely, playing with the sleeves that you had to bunch up so they’d stay on your body. Sam nodded and you could see his arm moving. “Sir?”

 

“Fuck, I need to watch you fuck yourself. Is that your toy behind you?” He asked, seeing the chair you had situated. You nodded, making him groan a bit before smirking. “God. I can’t wait to get home. Maybe I should just fuck you stupid.”

 

You blushed, biting your lip and nodding. “Please, Sir. I wanna feel you.”

 

“Focus, Kitten. Want to watch you play with yourself again.”

 

You nodded, starting with your breasts. You traced your fingers over them slowly, cupping them for him to see their full shape, and for him to see the lack of bra you had on. You closed your eyes, focusing on the enjoyment rather than Sam watching you on his phone.

 

You missed the way Sam started squirming as your hands trailed down your body, framing your hips for a moment before one hand trailed back up, cupping your breast, while the other teased your folds through the lacy thong.

 

Sam groaned and your eyes snapped open, looking to the screen curiously. “Go on, Kitten. Let me see you start playing with yourself before you ride that toy of yours for me. Actually...I want to watch your turn and start sucking on it like it’s my cock while you play with yourself.”

 

Your face went beet red at that. Did...Did he really just say that! It wasn’t like you weren’t against it, but it didn’t change how nervous it made you.

 

You gulped and nodded. “Y-Yes, Sir,” You mumbled.

 

Sam smiled gently to you on the screen. You had an out. You always had an out. Maybe that’s what made you move until you were angled so he could see you bending over and teasingly licking at the head of the gel dick.

 

You could hear Sam groaning and glanced over, watching him adjust and his shoulder moving. He was getting off on the sight. You whined and sucked the head into your mouth, remembering the bitter taste of his cum on your tongue from your first night with him. The expression on his face when he was orgasming.

 

A moaned escaped as you moved your mouth down the length of the toy, meeting Sam’s eye on the screen. “Shit, Baby. Like to see how much of me you can swallow,” He said, watching you. “Stop.” You pulled away from the toy, standing straight for him. “I wanna see your pretty little ass bouncing on that chair. Turn your back to me and fuck yourself.”

 

You groaned and stripped off the thong you were wearing, turning and straddling the chair, letting Sam see your everything, before sinking onto the toy with a moan.

 

Your cheeks were a deep red as you knew Sam was jerking off to the sight of you riding your pink dildo. You moved slowly, not wanting to pull a muscle trying to impress him. Instead, you rolled your hips and rode the toy slowly. You kept the shirt up so it wouldn’t obstruct Sam’s view.

 

Everything about it was exhilarating for you and you started moaning louder, enjoying the attention Sam was giving you through the soft praises and moans he was letting out. You felt yourself getting close to the edge.

 

“Gonna cum, Kitten?”

 

“Yes, Sir. Sir, I need to cum,” You whined, rocking your hips faster.

 

“Go on. I wanna watch you cum and clean up that toy with your mouth. C’mon, Baby. Cum nice and hard for me.”

 

“Fuck, Sam!” You moaned, grinding down and riding out your orgasm slowly, gripping the back of the chair and panting before pulling up slowly. You moved to bend at the waist for Sam to see you licking up your cum from the toy.

 

Sam grunted and moaned, cursing under his breath as he orgasmed. He smiled breathlessly to you as you stood up, smiling cutely to him. ‘Wish you were here to clean this up, Kitten,” He chuckled, smirking a bit to you.

 

“Maybe you should let me when you get here,” You hummed somewhat tiredly.

 

Sam smiled sweetly. “Get ready for bed, then. You will need it for me.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You giggled.


	4. All That Glitters Isn't Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SUBDROP.

You had finished up dinner as the boys walked into the bunker. You greeted them with a grin before ordering them to go wash their hands. Dean, eager as always for some homecooking, hurried to put away his bags and wash his hands. Sam, however, was more eager for you.

 

He came to you and turned your head, giving you a long kiss. You were blushing and blinking in surprise as your body tingled with anticipation before he pulled away, smiling to you. You blinked dumbly up at him as he smiled to you.

 

“Missed you,” He admitted, kissing your forehead. “I owe you something for that little show you gave me.”

 

You blushed and nodded. “Yes, Sir,” You said softly.

 

“You wanna shower with me later?” He asked, cupping your jaw gently. You blushed and nodded.

 

“I fucking knew it!” Both of you jumped at Dean’s declaration, staring at him in shock and horror. Dean just grinned. “It’s about time.”

 

You blushed as Sam chuckled, wrapping his arm around you. “So you won’t totally be against giving us privacy tonight?”

 

“Not at all. I’m getting food though,” He said, smirking a bit. You rolled your eyes at him. “What? I like your cooking, Y/N.”

 

You chuckled. As Sam went to wash his hands, Dean gave you a grin and a thumbs up in excitement. “Shuddup,” You laughed, blushing still.

 

“I figured you two were together. He’s been anxious about coming home through the whole hunt. So, I’ll eat and do the dishes and you two can take your shower.”

 

“Shuddup!” You laughed.

 

Soon, the dishes were cleaned and Dean was out of the bunker for the night. You were grateful you’d decided to shave during your shower the night before as Sam scooped you up, whisking you away to the shower now.

 

Your legs snapped up around his waist and you were kissing him for all his worth. Your hands were tangled into his hair and his teeth were nipping at your lip. His hips pressed against yours and you shuddered. “Sir, please.” You whined.

 

“Behave. We still need a shower.”

 

“Can’t we shower after?” You pouted, giving him a pleading look. Sam bit his lip as he watched you. He set you down and you pressed against him.

 

Sam growled and pushed you against your bedroom door, keeping your wrists over your head. “What’s the safeword, Kitten?”

 

“Angel blade,” You breathed out, heart thudding with anticipation. “Please, Sir.”

 

“Strip. Now. We’ll take a bath after I’ve fucked you.”

 

You quickly did as he asked, watching him shed his own clothing. You’d seen Sam in some state of undress many times before, namely when treating wounds and the time he’d fished his cock out of his jeans to jerk off to your masturbating. But somehow, seeing him completely bare before you was sending sparks you couldn’t quite explain through you.

 

Sam pulled you to him, kissing you as his body trapped you against your bedroom door. Hips pressed against yours as you kissed and you could feel his cock against your stomach. Your whimper made him smirk. “Get on your knees. I want to feel that pretty mouth on my cock, Kitten.”

 

You whined and did so, licking timidly at the head. He raised an eyebrow to you as you tasted him, teasing his length with your tongue before taking in the smallest bit of him into your mouth. Sam let out a sigh of pleasure as you bobbed your head slowly. His hand smoothed over your hair, gently petting it as he hummed in pleasure.

 

You slowly got more courage and bobbed your head further down his length, taking him nearly half into your mouth before your eyes closed tightly in reflex. Your hands trailed up his thighs, making you shiver as you looked up at him with pleading eyes.

 

Sam snarled and gripped your wrists, pinning them to the door. His hips began to move and you could only sit there, hands over your head as Sam began to fuck your mouth. You tried not to moan, not wanting your throat to close up and make you choke. Instead, you looked up at him as you sucked and swallowed with his set rhythm. Sam groaned at the sight of you, hips stuttering a bit before he pulled away, gripping his cock.

 

“Shit...Nearly fucking came,” He panted out, watching you with a smirk. “You trying to make me cum too soon, Kitten?”

 

“No, Sir,” You mewled as he released your wrists.

 

He pointed to the bed. “Crawl to the end of it. Get that ass up for me.”

 

Your shiver didn’t go unnoticable by him as he smirked. You crawled on your hands and knees to the bed, feeling Sam’s eyes on you as you moved. Your hips wiggled and he hummed at the sight.

 

“I should get you a tail. Maybe some ears to wear while I fuck you?” Sam asked, bending to pet your head and down your back. “Would you like to dress up next time, Kitten?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You purred out, pressing yourself against his hand. He smirked as you finally got up the bed. You spread your knees apart, letting him see your wet heat practically begging for him.

 

Sam’s fingers gently began to rub your folds. He pushed a single finger in. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” He groaned before dropping to his knees and licking at your folds. Your mewl made him smirk before he spanked you. You yelped in surprise, making him blink. “Y/N?”

 

“Again, Sir,” You panted out, wiggling your hips.

 

“Want me to spank you, Kitten?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You whined.

 

Sam smirked and stood straight, rubbing his hands against your ass before dropping one down hard. Your groan of pleasure made him smirk as he spanked you again. Your right cheek started to burn with the intensity but every moan you let out seemed to motivate him. He gave a tenth strike to your right cheek and your head dropped.

 

“Can’t forget the other cheek,” He said, the smirk clear in his voice. The smack was harsh against your left cheek but you moaned all the same, feeling the fingers of his free hand feel you wetness. “Fuck, you’re soaked, Kitten. Want me to fuck you that badly?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You moaned as a second strike to your left cheek hit you.

 

“Just hold out for eight more, Kitten. Just for me?”

 

“Yes, Sir. I can do that, Sir,” You whined.

 

“Such a good girl for me.” Another swat to your ass made you yelp in surprise. “So fucking hot watching that ass bounce just for me. Love seeing how your pussy can take any cock.” Another three swats. He kept praising you for every action you’d been taking, how you were taking his spanking beautifully and how lovely you looked with your cunt dripping for him. Finally, after the tenth strike, you’d fallen into the bed, panting and shaking.

 

Sam kissed at your lower back gently. “Go ahead and lay down, Kitten.” He said. Sam smiled as you slumped against the bed. “Stay.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” You giggled breathlessly.

 

Sam left the room, but came back with a bottle of water. He tapped your chin. Once you sat up, he handed you the water bottle. You take a few drinks of it before passing it to him. He took a sip himself and set it aside before kissing you gently. “Ready?” He asked.

 

“Yes, Sir,” You sighed happily before reaching up and kissing him, arms wrapping around him.

 

Sam hummed against your lips, kissing you back as he pulled you up into his lap. You gasped and clung to him as his cock notched up to your entrance. “Your own pace, Y/N,” he said softly.

 

“Want it,” You said simply before you started sinking onto him. You gasped, nails digging into his shoulders. You clung to him and hid your face into his neck.

 

Sam growled and gripped your hair, exposing your face to him. “Let me see your face.”

 

You whimpered and sunk the rest of the way, gasping softly as he was finally fully in you. “God, Sam…Ah!” He spanked you and you whined out, “Sir.”

 

“That’s my girl,” He groaned before leaning back. “Go on, Kitten. Ride my dick just like you did your toy.”

 

Sam got comfortable on your bed, letting you adjust more comfortable on him before you started riding him. Sam watched you ride him, your hands on his chest and your wet pussy clenching around him. He licked his lips at the sight, rubbing your thighs tenderly. “Fuck yes. So fucking sexy,” He praised as you swiveled your hips. He moaned loudly at that. “Fuck, Kitten.”

 

“Like that, Sir?” You asked, mewling as you rocked your hips faster.

 

“Fuck yes, Kitten. Wanna fucking feel you,” He moaned. He smirked and started rubbing your clit. You gasped and moaned, your cunt clenching in response. “Fuck yeah. You like that? Like that when I rub that little clit of yours?” You nodded as your voice keened out another moan. “Such a fucking slut like this.”

 

You blushed and hated how the name made you whine. “Yes, Sir. I’m a slut for you.”

 

“Fuck yeah you are,” He growled before pining you onto the bed. Sam began to fuck himself into you, making sure you kept in place as he did. “Don’t. Cum.” He ordered.

 

The hard thrusts he gave made it hard for you. Your body shook with need for release as you met his thrusts, egging on his need to fuck you. Sam moaned and kept you under him before moving your knees to your chest. “Oh god, S-Sam!” You cried out, back arching off the bed.

 

Sam smirked and kept up his rhythm, feeling you clench up again. “What’d I say?” He asked.

 

“Sir, I...Oh god!” You moaned. You were right there. You were right on the edge...and he pulled away completely, standing beside the bed within seconds. You whimpered and whined, looking up at him. “Sir, please. Please let me cum all over your cock,” You begged.

 

Sam just smirked, stroking himself as he watched you. “Not yet. Calm down there, Kitten. You’ll get my cock if you’re a good girl. Understand?”

 

You huffed but nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

 

Sam cooed to you as he pulled you to the edge by your legs. You whined as he rubbed his cock against your soaked folds. “You miss my cock already? You barely know it yet.”

 

“God, please, Sir! Please don’t tease me!”

 

“Answer my question. I might be willing to give in if you beg prettily enough.”

 

You whimpered and trembled as you rutted against him. “God...Sir, I miss your cock so bad. I wanna know it. I wanna feel it in me for days. I want you to ruin me, please! I--Oh!” You gasped as he suddenly pushed into you, pulling a whimper from you.

 

“You want me to ruin you for anyone else, my little whore,” He asked. You nodded frantically as he dragged himself in and out of you slowly, taunting you. “Want me to make sure anyone that tries to feel my little kitten’s pussy feels the shape of my cock carved into her?”

 

You groaned and clenched up around him, shuddering as your back arched. He kept rubbing himself against your g-spot and you could already feel the build again before he pulled away. You huffed and whined out, “Sam, please!”

 

“Bend over the bed for me. I’m gonna fuck you like the little slut you are,” He ordered. The moment you were standing and bent over, he spanked you again and slammed into you, ripping out a cry of pleasure before he was pumping himself quickly into you. He’d pinned your ankles against your ass, making sure you were open for him the whole time. Your hands curled into fists in the sheets as you cried out. “So fucking good for me. Fuck yes!” Sam moaned, moving so perfectly into you, you thought you were going to explode. He bent and licked a line up your spine from the middle of your back to your neck. “I can feel you. You’re so tight around me. Oh, you’re going to cum without permission?” He cooed.

 

“God, Sir! Let me fucking c-cum!” You stuttered out, feeling your eyes starting to water up from the intensity.

 

“Then cum. Show my dick how good it feels to have my slutty little kitten cumming.” He ordered before nipping at the back of your neck.

 

Somehow, the soft bite made your entire body tense up and you were screaming out your pleasure. Sam grunted and moaned against your skin, riding out your pleasure, but he kept going.

 

His hips moved slowly but the drag was becoming too much. You whimpered and whined, trying to hold out, but you couldn’t do it. “Fu-Fuck...Angel Blade.”

 

Sam pulled away quickly, watching you yelp in pain. He panted, calming himself before coming to you. “Y/N?” He asked.

 

You just whimpered in response, looking up at him with watery eyes. “S-Sir…”

 

“Oh, Kitten,” He said softly, moving you onto the bed. He held you against him, rubbing your back and kissing your forehead. “I’ve got you,” He said softly, hushing away your whimpers and cries.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s...It’s been too long and--”

 

“Y/N, it’s okay. I didn’t prepare you enough,” He sighed, squeezing you. “I should’ve made sure you were good and ready for me first.” He kept kissing your head, calming you down. “For the record, you’re not a slut. You’re a sweet little kitten, alright?”

 

You smiled and let out a playful little meow in response, making him chuckle. Sam cupped your face and kissed you then your tears away. “How about we make that shower a bath? Could even use one of those bath bomb things you like so much,” He cooed, enticing you a bit.

 

You smiled and sniffled, nodding. “That sounds really good.” Sam watched you smile softly then smiled to himself. “What?” You asked curiously.

 

“Nothing. But...I’m going to do a little shopping tomorrow. I wanna get something for my little kitten since she’s such a good girl for me.”


	5. The Best Kind Of Liberation

You finally finished your shower, surprised by the moment you had awoken. Sam had left you a note.

'I will be back. Dean is gone for the day. Made him swear to not come home. Behave, Kitten.'

You couldn’t help but smile as you reread the note. You were a little sore from the night before, but Sam’s hands massaging your ass and pressing the gentlest kisses to your spine. You blushed and couldn’t help your giggle of excitement from the thought of everything.

You weren’t sure when he’d get back. So you opted to pull on a cute pair of panties and one of his shirts, trying it off at your hip. You couldn’t help the childish giggle that bubbled up as you examined yourself before you headed for the library. You plucked up a book that you’d been reading from the shelf.

It was when you were so entrapped by your study that Sam had arrived. He smiled and gently set down the bag he had, coming to you. His lips found the back of your neck. You gasped but it melted into a moan as his mouth made a wet kiss against your skin.

“Sam…” You whined. His chuckle rumbled against your skin as he pushed the book aside. “Where were you?”

“I wanted to get my little kitten something for being so good for me,” He hummed, kissing your shoulder. “Then I come home and see her all cute in my shirt and her underwear? I should start torturing you just for that.”

You giggled and leaned back in the chair, looking up at him. “But, Sir, I’ve been good,” You said cutely.

His upside down face smiled down at you as his hair tickled your cheeks. His lips met your and you hummed in pleasure. “Don’t go distracting me,” He muttered. You hummed in question, raising an eyebrow to him. “The big bag. Go on. Put them on,” He told you.

You hummed and glanced over, seeing the bag in question. You looked back up at him curiously. Sam simply nodded encouragingly. “Go to my room. Get ready for me. I’ll be there soon.”

You nodded, feeling a blush. You got back up as he watched you walk towards the two separate bags. You took the larger bag, glancing at the smaller. “I’ll show you it soon. Don’t worry.”

You pouted a little before nodding and going to his room. You opened the packaging and suddenly the “Get ready for me” order made sense.

In the bag was not only a bottle of lube, but a pair of clip on cat ears and a plug with a matching tail. You gulped thickly, licking your lips somewhat excitedly.

You stripped down, grabbing the tail first. You carefully lubed it up, making sure there wouldn’t be any issues before you bent over Sam’s bed and slipped it into you. You gasped and moaned lowly, surprised by the intensity of sliding the plug into you. When it finally settled into you, you had to hold onto the bed tightly to keep from collapsing. Slowly, you stood straight, blushing as the weight settled and the fur brushed against your thighs.

You took a shuddering breath as you finally put the ear clips into your hair. You blushed at the sight of yourself in Sam’s mirror. You’d never done anything quite like this, but you were enjoying every second of it.

You turned your head when the knock of the door grabbed your attention. “Kitten?” He called in.

You smiled and called back, “I’m ready,” meaning to sound somewhat sexy, instead coming off as nervous and shy.

Sam came in, holding the other bag in his hand and eyeing your bare form. He hummed softly, his chest puffing up as he inhaled sharply. You bit your lip, watching him anxiously.

“You know,” Sam hummed, cupping his hand under your chin. “Most kittens walk on all fours.” You blushed, and he simply raised an eyebrow in question. “Well?”

You simply groaned and moved until you were on your hands and knees on the bed. Sam smiled and began to pet your head gently, trailing his fingers along the top of your spine. You shivered and pressed yourself into his touch, smiling softly. Sam sat with you, coaxing you to lay with your head in his lap. 

You did as he ordered, stretching yourself happily over thighs. Sam kept petting you, letting his fingers happily trail along your bare skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” He praised, earning your hum of pleasure. He smiled and cupped your face. “Can I have a kiss, Kitten?”

“Yes, Sir,” You giggled, moving up until you were straddling his thigh. You pecked his lips playfully. “Like that?”

“Maybe...bit more,” He said softly before pulling you to him, kissing you lovingly. You practically melted into his kiss, wrapping your arms around him as he held you. His lips on yours felt like heaven. He then nipped lightly at your bottom lip, making you yelp in surprise. Sam chuckled against your lips before pulling back. “Much better.”

You nuzzled under his jaw. “You ever gonna tell me what’s in the other bag?” You asked, kissing his skin.

Sam sighed softly in pleasure as you kept kissing his jaw. His hand trailed up to the center of your back, making you mewl softly. “I don’t know if you’ve earned it yet, Kitten,” He hummed. You gave a small pout, making him smirk as his free hand grabbed at your ass, moving the plug inside you. Upon your groan, he said, “Why don’t you make yourself cum on my thigh? Maybe then I’ll think you deserve it.”

“Yes, Sir,” You moaned, adjusting. You dragged yourself along his thigh, the denim rubbing against your clit and making you moan softly.

Sam’s hand just kept a hold of your ass, steadying you as he used the other to brace himself as he leaned back. The tail dragged along his shin and he watched you whimper and whine as you moved slowly. Your hands were clutching at his shirt and he watched your tits bounce a slight as you moved.

“So fucking beautiful,” He praised. “Don’t know how I got so lucky to find a good little kitten like you.”

You whimpered and blushed, your hips stuttering a little in their roll against his thigh. He smirked at that and his hand suddenly spanked you. “Fuck, Sam!” You moaned, pressing your ass back. You were grinding into his thigh now as he spanked again. “Yes.”

“That’s a good little kitten. Go on. Cum for me. I know you want to.”

“Yes, Sir. I want to. Fuck I need to cum for you,” You whined. He quirked an eyebrow to you, his eyes dark with lust. “It’s-It’s hard. I don’t have your cock in me making me cum.”

“Don’t worry about that, Baby. Focus on the pleasure. Just picture how good it will be to cum on my cock soon.”

You moaned at his words, shaking and clinging to him. You remembered how good it’d felt to have him inside of you the night before. His impressive length making you cry out in ways you’d never imagined made him that much more appealing. Your hips were moving faster and you felt his fingers wiggle the plug and you found your release at last.

With a cry, you were orgasming for him, Sam’s voice whispering sweet praises into your ear and moaning with you.

“Fucking soaking me,” finally reached your mind and you blushed, clinging to him as you finally calmed. Sure enough, you could feel a small dampness on his jeans. “Fuck, Y/N. So fucking sexy for me.”

Sam kissed your head and cupped your face. You leaned into his palm, kissing the heel of his hand. “Do I get to know now?” You asked, your voice coming out in a husk of lust.

Sam smirked and moved you onto the bed, making you whine childishly. “Ah, ah. Behave. Now, close your eyes.”

Upon his request you did so. It was after the rustling and the sound of a small bell tingling that you were finally allowed to open your eyes. Before you, in his hands, laid a pretty pink laced collar, the pink matching your ears and tail. A small silver bell dangled from the center. You gulped and looked up at him in surprise.

“Do you want me to put it on for you?” He asked, smiling as you nodded quietly. He carefully put it on, adjusting it so the bell rested at the dip between your collar bones. “I knew it’d look good on you. Do you like it?”

Your eyes were watering up and Sam grew worried. You nodded. “Yes. I just...I…”

Sam smiled and cupped your face. “You were never collared before,” He said simply, figuring it out. He kissed your forehead gently, wiping away a tear that fell with his thumb. “Y/N, I don’t share. Not ever. You’re my Kitten, best friend, and I love you. Okay? I’m not going to let you be a stray little kitten.”

His smile made you whimper as your eyes let more tears fall. He pulled you to him, rubbing your back and letting you cry. Finally, he grunted in surprise when you kissed him, pushing him down onto the bed. He chuckled against your lips and rolled you under him. “I love you too, Sam,” You whispered against his lips.

Sam stood up, stripping down and moving on top of you. This time though, he dove down and licked at your folds. “I don’t want you to get hurt again,” He said between licks. “I want my little kitten to take all my cum into her pretty pussy, okay?”

You moaned out a, “Yes, Sir!” as he buried his face into you. You squirmed and let your legs fall open for him. His hands rubbed gently at your thighs as he licked and sucked gently. He pulled back just enough to leave identical hickies on each thigh, making you shake against your will.

His lips then came for your mouth next. You could taste yourself on his tongue, making you whine softly. That whine soon became a moan, as his cock was slowly sliding into you. You gasped and clung to him, nails digging slightly into his shoulders.

Sam moaned softly, whispering soft praises into your ear. He then smiled and kissed away the tears you didn’t realize were falling. “Sam,” You moaned softly as his lips pressed to the corners of your eyes.

“I’m right here, Y/N. I’m not going anywhere.”

You kissed him as he thrust slowly into you, your walls clenching tightly around him. Your hands kept moving, grabbing at the flesh on his back in an attempt to pull him closer. His own hands were on your hip and the other slid under your back and gripped your shoulder, keeping him against you at all times.

Sweat slowly began to slick your bodies as you both held off your release. With the plug inside of you and his cock brushing gently against your g-spot perfectly, you were begging for him to let you cum.

“Cum,” He grunted. “Cum with me, Kitten. Let me feel you milk my dick.”

You moaned, doing as he commanded. His cock pulsed as your walls fluttered and clamped onto it until it was releasing its load into you. You both moaned loudly, rocking against one another. You moved to kiss him as he moved, your teeth clanging together. The bump rattled you and you both laugh, kissing more gently now as his hips kept moving.

Slowly, he peeled himself away, laying beside you as he panted. He smiled when you practically wrapped yourself around him. His arms wrapped their way around you. His nose twitched a little when one of the ears brushed against it. He chuckled. “You look so cute like this,” He muttered, making you look up at him tiredly. “All fucked out like the sweet little kitten you are.”

“Sir, stop,” You whined, blushing and giggling.

“Are you my sweet little kitten?” He teased, rubbing your back.

“Maybe,” You teased, yawning softly.

Sam smiled and cupped your face. “I meant it.”

You smiled and pecked his lips, clinging to him. “So did I.”


End file.
